Kill Me, Heal Me
by Han Se Hyun
Summary: Setelah pengalaman traumatis dimasa kecilnya, Oh Sehun menderita kehilangan ingatan dan kepribadiannya kemudian pecah menjadi tujuh identitas yang berbeda. Seorang dokter residen, Xi Luhan adalah seorang pria manis, polos, dan populer dipermukaan, tapi dia dan saudara kembarnya, Xi Chanyeol, menyembunyikan bagian muka yang berbeda./HunHan/ Yaoi!


**Kill Me, Heal Me.**

Tittle : Kill Me, Heal Me

Author : Han Se Hyun

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Park Chanyeol as Xi Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kris Wu as Oh Kris / Oh Yifan

Do Kyungsoo as Ketua Do

Kim Yunho as Dr. Kim /

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Medical, Mystery, BL.

Summary : Setelah pengalaman traumatis dimasa kecilnya, Oh Sehun menderita kehilangan ingatan dan kepribadiannya kemudian pecah menjadi tujuh identitas yang berbeda. Seorang dokter residen, Xi Luhan adalah seorang pria manis, polos, dan populer dipermukaan, tapi dia dan saudara kembarnya, Xi Chanyeol, menyembunyikan bagian muka yang berbeda. Xi Luhan adalah uang yang berorientasi, memiliki kebiasaan berantakan, dan impian untuk menjadi pegulat pro. Sementara, Xi Chanyeol bertindak seperti orang bodoh meskipun benar-benar menjadi seorang penulis jenius novel detektif.

Story Is Begin.

Dalam kegelapan, seorang pria misterius terlihat sedang mengumpulkan berita dengan memotongi beberapa artikel dikoran. Disalah satu artikel koran itu tertera judul yang dicetak besar-besar '**KETUA GRUP SEUNG JIN MENGALAMI KECELAKAAN**'. Kurang lebih seperti itulah yang tertera disana. Artikel itu menjelaskan kronologis kecelakaan yang terjadi dimana dalam kecelakaan mobil misterius itu telah merenggut nyawa semua yang berada didalam mobil itu.

Setelah kematian sang Ketua posisinya segera digantikan oleh sang kakak Oh Joon Pyo guna menghidari terjadinya kekacauan karena tidak ada yang memegang kendali atas semua kegiatan grup Seung Jin. Namun saat pesta peresmiannya sedang berlangsung tiba-tiba api membakar mansion tempat pesta diadakan.

Pewaris grup Seung Jin selanjutnya mendapat sebuah keajaiban karena selamat dari tragedi tersebut. Akankah dia bisa hidup bahagia setelah tragedi kematian dalam keluarganya yang terkesan misterius itu?

_Amerika._

"aku bertanya tentang apa yang membuatku penasaran. Apakah hidup seperti ini tak melelahkan?" tanya seorang pria yang lebih tinggi sambil memandang takjub kepada teman di depannya ini. Menurutnya dunia benar-benar tidak adil bagi Oh Sehun seorang yang pekerja keras dan jujur.

"hidup seperti ini? Kenapa dengan hidupku?" balas Sehun yang bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan salah satu temannya. Dengan sedikit helaan nafas sang teman yang sedaritadi menatap takjub temannya ini mulai mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. "ahh sudahlah lupakan saja itu tidak penting. Tadi aku hanya salah berbicara." Sehun hanya menggedikkan bahunya tanda tidak mengerti dengan perilaku temannya barusan.

"Sehun, apakah kau mau bergabung dengan Club kami? Kami sangat membutuhkanmu. Bisakah?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan memohon yang ditujukan untuk Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa membalas dengan tersenyum bingung kemudian sedikit berdehem.

"terimakasih atas tawarannya. Aku akan melihatnya dulu." Seseorang didepan Sehunpun menampakkan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"ahh tidak apa-apa asalkan kau benar-benar akan masuk kedalam Club kami. Terimakasih Sehun jika kau sudah setuju bergabung dengan Club kami tolong hubungi aku. Bye Sehun aku tunggu kabar darimu." Riangnya kemudian berlari pergi entah kemana mungkin kearah para temannya yang lain.

Oh Sehun bergabung diberbagai Club yang ada disekolahnya ini. Dia selalu menuruti siapa saja yang menyuruhnya dan ini membuat temannya heran, apa dia tidak lelah menjalani banyak Club? Tapi bagi Sehun sendiri itu hanya sebuah kegiatan yang menyenangkan dan tidak sama sekali membuatnya lelah karena ia sangat menyukainya entah dalam konteks apa.

Seorang mahasiswa yang sedang membawa sebuah buku menghampiri Sehun dan temannya. Sehun memandang mahasiswa itu dengan bingung karena tepat berhenti didepannya. Seingatnya ia tidak ada perlu dengan orang yang ada didepannya ini, lalu kenapa dia berdiri tepat didepanku?—batin Sehun.

"Sehun bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu? Bisakah kau mengantarkan buku agenda meeting minggu depan ini kepada Jessica? Bisakah?" tanya mahasiswa itu sembari menatap serius ke arah Sehun.

"kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, Dyne. Jadi kenapa harus Sehun yang repot-repot mengantarkannya ke Jessica? Bukannya kau yang harusnya bertanggung jawab atas itu semua?" kesal teman Sehun sambil memandang sinis ke arah Dyne yang sepertinya hampir terpancing kata-kata teman Sehun ini.

"tapi aku telah kehilangan kontak dengannya dan dia sudah beberapa minggu tidak hadir karena absen dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali." Kilah Dyne sambil membuat wajah yang sangat meyakinkan dengan sedikit senyum tipis meremehkan yang tentunya tidak disadari oleh Sehun dan temannya.

"baiklah aku akan mengantarkannya. Kau tidak usah khawatir." Putus Sehun yang membuat temannya menggeram kesal karena Sehun yang mau saja dijadikan pesuruh dan dengan mudahnya diperalat oleh orang lain. Mendengar itu tentu saja Dyne mengembangkan senyum leganya alih-alih dibalik senyum palsu itu Dyne menertawakan kebodohan Sehun yang dengan mudahnya mau menjadi seorang kacu. Dan dengan segera Dyne pergi setelah menggumamkan terimakasih.

"HEY! Kau itu baik, terlalu baik atau bodoh hah? Kau baru saja diperalat oleh Dyne! Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti?" kesal teman Sehun yang tidak tahan melihat Sehun selalu tertipu oleh bujukan-bujukan orang-orang yang menganggapnya remeh. Sehun yang mendapat semburan kekesalan dari temannya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan mencoba mengalihkan topik "tak apa. Aku melewati jalan rumah Jessica." Jawab Sehun santai.

"ahh terserah dirimu sajalah." Temannya yang masih kesalpun hanya bisa pasrah dengan jawaban Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah ada didepan rumah Jessica saat ia hendak memencet bel terdengar suara keributan yang bersumber dari dalam rumah Jessica membuat Sehun terkejut. Dengan hati-hati Sehun membuka pintu dan ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci dan dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa tapi hati-hati itu ia masuk kedalam dan begitu terkejutnya Sehun saat melihat Jessica yang dilempar oleh ayahnya. Sehun yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya tidak menyadari bahwa kehadirannya sudah diketahui oleh ayah Jessica. Dengan marah ayah Jessica yang melihat kehadiran Sehun segera menghampirinya kemudian melempar, menendang dan menyudutkannya disudut ruangan. Beberapa potongan ingatan yang sangat dihindarinya pun berkelebatan seperti film lam yang diputar kembali.

_**Seorang anak kecil sedang berada disebuah ruangan dan terlihat seseorang mendekatinya. Sehun kecil ketakutan karena telah terpojok sedangkan sosok itu makin mendekat dan terlihat sangat menakutkan dimatanya. Semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat hingga sosok itu menampilkan matanya yang berwarna ungu menyeramkan sedangkan Sehun kecil hanya bisa berteriak takut.**_

"telfonlah polisi!" seru Sehun kepada Jessica yang tidak jauh dari pesawat telepon. Tak lama terdengar sirine mobil polisi yang menghentikan keributan yang terjadi didalam rumah iu. Polisi itu datang karena menerima laporan dari tetangga mereka. "apakah ayahmu memukulmu?"

Jessica terdiam dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur. Telunjuknya menunjukkan ke arah seseorang. "Dia lebih dulu bersikap kasar kepada kami. Ayahku menemukanku. Dia memukulku." Bohong Jessica yang menyiratkan keyakinan dari nada suaranya tetapi tidak dengan matanya yang menyiratkan permintaan maaf kepada Sehun. Orang yang dipersalahkan. Tentu saja Sehun terkejut dengan pengakuan palsu Jessica itu.

"kenapa kau berbohong? Katakan yang sebenarnya Jessica, atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari neraka ini!" kesal Sehun dengan memandang kecewa kepada Jessica namun Jessica hanya bisa menunduk dan pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Sehun tadi. Dengan segera Sehun digiring ke kantor polisi untuk diintrogasi tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Sehun dinyatakan tidak bersalah karena tidak ada bukti yang memberatkannya sama sekali.

DRRT

DRRT

DRRT

Sehun mengabaikan panggilan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya menunggu siapa saja yang menelponnya agar jengah dan tidak mengusiknya. Tak berapa lama panggilan itupun berakhir tapi terdapat 1 pesan suara yang masuk. Dengan malas Sehun menggambil ponselnya dang mendengarkan pesan suara yang dikirimkan oleh ketua Do.

"apa yang terjadi? Presiden dan Nyonya Shin sekarang belum tahu. Aku sibuk karena perjalanan bisnis di San Fransisco. Aku akan datang menemuimu dengan pesawat jet. Aku ingin tahu ceritanya." Menaruh kembali ponselnya dan berjalan kedepan cermin. Menatap malas pantulan dirinya kemudian menghela nafas lelah. Lebam-lebam yang memenuhi wajahnya membuatnya mengingat masa-masa dimana ia diperlakukan kasar.

Seketika tubuh Sehun kaku dan jatuh terduduk sambil berteriak kesakitan. Tangannya mencoba meraih obat yang ada dirak tapi obatnya malah terjatuh. Kepalanya menunduk dan tak lama ia mulai tenang. Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya ke meja kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya menatap kembali cermin didepannya dengan senyum sadis dan aura yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Sehun sudah berdiri tepat didepan rumah Jessica dengan berpenampilan seperti rocker dan menggunakan eyeliner tebal. Sehun yang melihat ayah Jessica tanpa babibu langsung melayangkan bogem mentahnya bertubi-tubi sampai babak belur dan wajahnya dipenuh darah. "tatap aku! Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya lagi, aku akan mematahkan setiap tulangmu!" ancamnya.

Dirasa puas telah memukuli ayah Jessica. Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah Jessica dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Jessica yang memunculkan kepalanya dari lantai atas dan berucap tanpa suara "terimakasih." Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

.

"eunghhh" lenguh seorang namja yang mulai membuka matanya karena terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang mencoba menyelinap masuk kekamarnya. Matanya yang terpejam mulai membuka secara sempurna. Dengan masih setengah sadar ia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar dikepala ranjang. Merasa sepertinya ada yang janggal, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah cermin.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Ahh tidak ada yang salah denganku—pikirnya dan hendak membalikkan badannya namun dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya lagi dan dengan terkejut ia melihat penampilannya sendiri yang berpakaian layaknya rocker dan tak lupa sebuah noda berck darah yang membekas dengan indahnya dijaket bagian dadanya. Tanpa disangka ketua Do datang dan terkejut dengan penampilan Sehun.

" Ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi?"

"ketua Do, tolong bantu aku." Pinta Sehun bingung sembari sesekali menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa ketua Do bisa ada disini? Bukankah kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Sehun yang sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"aku diperintahkan oleh ketua untuk membawamu kembali." Singkat ketua Do. Sehun berfikir ini waktu yang kurang tepat untuknya kembali dikarenakan keadaannya yang bisa tidak menentu. Ia takut jika nenek dan ibunya tidak bisa menerimanya denga baik jika mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi saat mata Sehun terbuka. Dirinya sudah berada dibangku pesawat terbang. Tentu saja ia bingung sangat bingung kenapa saat ia tersadar ia bisa ada disini. Dengan bingung ia bertanya kepada penumpang disebelahnya kemana tujuan pesawat ini. Disaat penumpang itu akan menjawabnya terdengar suara pramugari yang memberitahukan bahwa pesawat mereka akan mendarat di Bandara Incheon.

Dengan tawa idiot dan tampang bodohnya ia menjawab. "kau bisa mendengarkannya sendirikan."

Sehun membuka ponselnya dan menemukan pesan video. Disana terlihat dirinya yang tengah memakai kacamata hitam dan beraura sangat dingin dengan nada yang terdengar dingin dan datar.

"**bagaimana perasaanmu bisa kembali ke negaramu setelah 11 tahun pergi, kawan? Jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Seorang pria harus punya ambisi, bukankah kau ingin menjadi pemilik Seung Jin grup? Jadi aku telah mengirimmu."**

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria manis mengendarai mobilnya dengan brutal. Wajahnya nampak terlihat sangat kesal dan frustasi saat melihat panggilan yang terus masuk kedalam ponselnya itu. Dengan kesal ia meneriaki sang penelfon dan memutuskan sambungannya dengan kesal.

"Kau akan mati!" teriaknya marah bercampur kesal. Amarahnya benar-benar sudah sampai ubun-ubun dan sangat ingin meledak saat melihat sang pelaku yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Dengan keras ia membanting pintu mobil dan berjalan dengan marah kedalam bandara. Matanya terus menelisik dan menemukan sosok yang sudah menjadi dalang dari semua amarahnya hari ini.

"HEY!" teriaknya tepat ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya dan sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan mata yang sarat akan amarah itu. Sehun kira itu adalah adik wanita gangsteryang telah menyiksanya.

"keluarlah saat aku masih bicara baik-baik!" seru sang pria manis itu masih menampilkan tatapan nyalangnya.

"aku sudah keluar disini, memang seberapa jauh aku harus keluar?" tanya Sehun sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Menatap waspada kepada pria manis yang sedang dilanda amarah itu. Pria manis itu berjalan kearah Sehun yang semakin membuatnya waspada dan berspekulasi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria manis ini tetapi pria manis itu hanya melewati Sehun dan berjalan kebelakang Sehun. Ia menarik telinga pria yang bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Sehun sambil mencak-mencak ke arah pria yang tengah ia tarik telinganya sedangkan sang pria terus berpegangan kepada Sehun yang bingung melihatnya.

"selamatkan aku. Tolong aku! AHH!" jerit pria itu karena telinganya ditarik dengan sekuat tenaga oleh pria manis tadi

"tenanglah. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi aku pikir lebih baik.._"

"MINGGIRLAH KALAU TAK TAHU!" semprot pria manis kepada Sehun. Dengan wajah yang shock Sehun menepi dan hanya menyaksikan pergulatan dua bersaudara ajaib tadi. Tanpa ampun pria manis itu menjewer kedua telinga saudara kembarnya dan mengancam akan memberitahukan identitasnya kepada semua orang.

"Semuanya! Dia adalah penulis XI CHANYEOL!" seru pria manis itu dan langsung ditatapi aneh oleh semua orang yang berada disekitar sana.

"AHH, OMONA, OMO. Maafkan aku, saudaraku punya gangguan. Dia benar-benar sakit! Hyung akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Alasannya sambil menyeret paksa pria manis itu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menampakkan wajah bodohnya melihat dua orang tadi.

.

.

.

.

Dengan santainya Chanyeol bernyanyi sambil memegang botol sebagai pengganti mic dan mulai menyanyi dan menyodorkannya ke arah sang adik manisnya yang masih terlihat sangat kesal ditambah lagi sekarang kakaknya ini hanya bernyanyi seakan tidak ada yang terjadi dibandara tadi. Dengan kesal pria manis itu merebut botol dan memukulkannya ke arah Chanyeol. "APA KAU PUNYA KEPRIBADIAN GANDA?!" teriak pria manis dengan kesal.

"kalau aku bicara seperti itu apa kau pikir aku bisa menulis dirumah dengan dua manusia yang sakit mental? Menjadi penulis misterius adalah identitasku. Aku bisa berpergian dengan pesawat kelas pertama. Ini membuatku bisa menjadi hyung keren, banggalah kau, Luhan!" jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"HEY!" seru Luhan frustasi.

"kenapa memanggil hyungmu dengan 'Hey'?"

"apa kau pikir aku puas kalau debat denganmu?"

"woww. Kalau kau puas itu akan menjadi masalah buruk. Kau tahu? Kembar adalah pertanda buruk bagi kerajaan Inggris..." Chanyeol terus mengoceh tentang keluarga raja, membuat Luhan heran kenapa perbincangannya bisa berujung kesana? Chanyeol terus berkata bahwa dirinya bisa terlahir di keluarga kaya.

Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar khayalan sang hyungpun memukulinya dengan botol tidak perduli Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi. Setelah aksi memukul secara sepihak dari Luhan. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah berhenti tepat disebuah gedung besar. Luhan membuka pintu mobil dengan sebal dan menatap tajam hanyeol yang sedang merapihkan rambut Luhan. " jangan menatapku seperti itu. Bisakah psikiatri menyembuhkan dendam yang begitu lama? Hyung minta maaf. Minta maaf." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan menyuruh Chanyeol segera pergi. tak sengaja matanya melihat mobil ambulan yang melintas dengan segera ia menghampiri mobil ambulan itu. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sudah hilang dengan pasien yang baru saja diturunkan dari dalam mobil ambulan.

Chanyeol kembali kedalam mobilnya saat ia ingin mengambil charger didalam tasnya. Ia melihat buku besar tersebut dan membukanya. Disana terdapat beberapa foto memuat wajah Oh Sehun dan kumpulan berita. Matanya terus menelisik buku besar itu dan seolah tenggelam dalam fikiran rumitnya.

.

.

.

.

"kau harus berhati-hati padanya. Jangan lihat dia mudah dan temukan kelemahannya. Akan tiba waktu saat kelemahannya menjadi aib baginya." Pesan Pria paruh baya yang kini tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya didepan putranya.

"sudah pasti aku akan mencari tahu semuanya appa tenang saja aku pasti akan menghancurkannya dam membuatnya malu." Ujar sang putra dengan senyuman menawan khasnya itu. Sang appa hanya mengangguk bangga melihat putranya.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan perawatan terlihat Luhan dan seorang dokter yang sedang mendekati ranjang rumah sakit. Terlihat selimut yang menutupi ranjang rumah sakit itu. Dengan lembut Luhan memanggil nama sang pasien.

"Nona Krystal" sapa Luhan tetapi tidak ada suara sahutan yang terdengar dari balik selimut itu. Dengan penasaran Luhan menarik sedikit selimut itu dan ternyata dibalik selimut itu hanya ada sebuah bantal dan note. Didalam note itu Nona Krystal berpesan bahwa dia akan pergi ke Paradise untuk bernyanyi dan menari. Dengan tergesa dan sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan pasiennya ini Luhan mulai mencoba menghubungi ponsel Nona Krystal tetapi ternyata ponselnya ia rekatkan dibawah ranjang rumah sakit dan terdapat note disana. **"mencoba mendeteksi lokasi ponselku adalah percuma. Silahkan kirim ke Paradise. Acara gratis ulang tahun ke-30. Moderato, guru besar Whikey."**

.

.

.

.

_Paradise_

Sedangkan di Paradise Sehun sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Kris dan Baekhyun. Setelah tahu Sehun baru saja tiba di Korea, Kris langsung menghubunginya dan mengajaknya bertemu untuk sekedar permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputnya dibandara yang merupakan hanya basa basi dimata Sehun dan ketua Do yang sudah tahu akal busuk dari Kris dan ayahnya.

Kris terus saja membicarakan Sulli putri dari keluarga Choi yang menyukai Sehun membuat Sehun tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"dia tidak menyenangkan aku pikir dia tidak baik untuk masa depan." Ucap Sehun.

"kau punya hati tapi kau tak bisa mengakuinya. Tapi juga hatimu tak bisa melupakannya. Jadi itu sebabnya kau hanya dian-diam menyukainya seperti pengecut." Sindir Kris. Merasa penasaran akhirnya Baekhyun bertanya apakah Sehun sedang menyukai seseorang tapi dengan tenang Sehun berkata tidak ada. Sehun mulai memisahkan diri dan hanya bisa melihat kedekatan Kris dan Baekhyun dengan sendu. Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamanya. Jadi maklum saja jika ia terlalu sedih dan terlihat merasa kesepian.

Seorang wanita menghampiri Sehun kemudian memberikan kartu namanya dan mengaku sebagai seorang psikiater, sang wanitapun berucap. "aku mengamatimu sejak awal. Rasakanlah. Perasaan bahwa kau sendirian di dunia ini. Perasaan bahwa kau bukan lagi dirimu. Perasaan bahwa ada banyak diri dalam dirimu. Perasaan kotor tidak tahu kapan mereka akan keluar. Aku tahu perasaan tersebut!"

Wanita tersebut terlihat ingin pergi tetapi sebelum itu ia meminta tolong kepada Sehun sambil menunjuk kearah seorang pria yang ada dilantai dansa dan mencari-cari seseorang. "dia pasienku!" dan segera pergi. Luhan yang melihat pasiennya langsung berusaha mengejarnya tetapi ia dihalangi oleh Sehun. Sehun ingat kalo pria manis ini yang ia temui di bandara dan dikatakan memiliki gangguan. Luhan berteriak ke arah Nona Krystal yang masih melarikan diri. Dengan kesal ia melihat Sehun yang masih menghalangi jalannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku harus segera mengejar pasienku! Minggir!" kesal Luhan tapi Sehun yang tidak percaya terus menghalangi Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan membanting Sehun dengan kasar sehingga Sehun menggerang kesakitan. Luhan agaknya tidak tega melihat Sehun yang sangat kesakitan tetapi dia juga harus menangkap pasiennya yang entah sudah kabur kemana. Sehun yang sudah merasakan perbedaan pada tubuhnya segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah toilet. Luhan hanya bisa bingung melihat kepergian Sehun dan segera menangkap Nona Krystal.

Sedangkan salah satu bilik toilet Sehun masih mengerang kesakitan dan terus memegangi kepalanya. Ia mencoba meraih obat yang ada disaku jasnya agar _dia_ tidak keluar tapi tangannya kaku dan tepat saat itu _dia_ sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi kilatan tajam dan dingin tak lupa tangannya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya. Sehun keluar dengan membanting pintu bilik toilet dan membuat seorang gangster mencibir karena tidak sengaja mencoret wajahnya dengan eyeliner. Sehun hanya memandang dingin gangster itu kemudian keluar dari toilet itu dengan sudah menggunakan jaket yang dipakai gangster tadi.

Kris yang tidak sengaja melihat perbedaan Sehun dalam berpenampilanpun bingung dan memandang aneh Sehun yang sudah keluar dengan santainya. Sang gangster yang jaket kulitnya dirampaspun meminta bantuan kepada anak buahnya. Disisi lain Nona Krystal sudah tertangkap dan telah dibawa dengan mobil ambulans. Luhan bergegas masuk kembali ke The Paradise tapi tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang dan saat ia menoleh ternyata itu adalah orang yang ia banting. "oh, yang tadi itu kaukan? Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kapan kau mengganti bajumu?" Sehun tetap diam menatap Luhan dalam, ia menyingkap sedikit lengan baju Luhan dan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang sedikit, ia menanti sampai jarum menunjukkan angka dua belas.

"7 Februari 2015 tepat jam 10 malam. Waktu aku jatuh cinta padamu." Luhan yang ingat membanting dengan kasar dan menghasilkan Sehun mengerang kesakitanpun hanya tertawa. Tidak mungkinkan dia mempunyai kepribadian ganda dan jatuh cinta kepada ku karena aku orang pertama yang memperlakukannya seperti itu?—batin Luhan.

"kau itu sangat lucu. Hah~ baiklah aku akan pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Jadi aku pergi sepertinya kau sudah terlihat sangat baik dari sebelumnya. Selamat tinggal." Ucap Luhan bertepatan dengan datangnya gangster yang berjalan menuju Sehun. Luhan berfikir mungkin Sehun mempunyai hubungan terlarang dengan ketua gangster itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia memberanikan diri melewati para gangster itu. Tanpa diduga ternyata Sehun sudah ada didepannya.

"hey kau! Kembalikan jaket kulit itu atau kau akan mati!" ancam sang ketua gangster yang jaket kulitnya dirampas dan dipakai oleh Sehun. Sehun menatap dingin dan tersenyum miring mendengar ancaman itu. "haruskah kita mencobanya?" gumam Sehun yang masih terdengar oleh Luhan. Dengan cekatan Sehun terus menghindar dari serangan para gangster. Beberapa kali ia mendapat pukulan hingga ia terjatuh dan terlihat tidak mampu untuk melawan lagi tapi dengan ajaibnya ia berdiri dan terus memberikan balasan kepada para gangster itu. Luhan hanya bisa menganga takjub melihat Sehun. Matanya membulat seketika melihat orang yang dibelakang Sehun sedang mengarahkan balok kayu yang cukup besar dan dengan panik Luhan berteriak "Hey awas dibelakangmu!"

Sehun menoleh dengan keadaan yang seperti slowmotion. Matanya melirik dengan terkejut dan..

TBC

**a/n:**

**hai semunya hehe mian ya ff ini absurd sebenernya ga pede tapi mau gimana lagi? Kkk~ yaudahlah dimohon reviewnya dan kritik,saran. Dan mau lanjut atau end?  
aku tau ini gajelas tapi yasudahlah yang mau menyempatkan baca makasih banget.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
